The present invention relates to a broadcasting service system and a delay broadcasting method in broadcasting service using the broadcasting service system, which stores program contents broadcasted in a broadcast station into a repeater station and rebroadcasting the program contents to audiovisual systems requesting the repeater station to view the program contents stored therein.